You have me and Henry, what else do you need?
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Henry finds a special place into the Sorcerer's home. The Author's office. And a page, perhaps a mere sketch, perhaps a missing page, that leads Regina to madness. What's in it? Também disponível em PT-BR("Você tem a mim e Henry, o que mais você precisa?").
1. Chapter 1

**You have me and Henry, what else do you need?**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Summary:** Henry finds a special place into the Sorcerer's home. The Author's office. And a page, perhaps a mere sketch, perhaps a missing page, that leads Regina to madness. What's in it? Também disponível em PT-BR("Você tem a mim e Henry, o que mais você precisa?").

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** The relationship between Emma and Hook never struck me as something really inspiring. She is the Savior, why give her a pirate? And Hobin Hood? For a Queen? For the love of the gods ...

 **Warning2** : If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning3** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 _Does anyone want to be my beta? It will make me super happy. Super! =]_

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Set at 4B, when Heanry found the room full of books

* * *

"How did you find the key Henry?" Emma asked and the boy smiled. "Mom has all the city keys, do not you remember mom?" He smirked and Regina cleared her throat before touching the door handle. Emma remembered the events about the keys, but it was not something she wanted to discuss now.

"Do you really think the Author might be behind this door?" Emma asked looking between Regina and the door, as if the thing could bite her time. "Just opening to know" Regina said and turned the knob.

The room was dark, with no windows, Regina cast a fireball and the flame soon found candles in sconces on the walls, illuminating the place.

"I always love to see you doing it," Emma smiled at the flames and Henry nodded "Just do not set fire in nothing mom, all right?" Regina smiled and ruffled his son's hair. They went through a small door and were met with a simple door. Henry opened and quickly a new ball of flame lit the candles.

There was a table, a wall with a huge bookcase and several books equal to Henry's book. Probably empty.

But there was no one there.

"No more doors" warned Emma, Henry was to the desk drawers and Regina held up two loose pages to the eye level. She ran the letters quickly and seconds later she looked at Emma in tears. "What?" Asked Emma and Henry, who sat in the chair behind the desk, looked at the two women "What's wrong mom?" The silence run around the room until Regina finally crumpled the pages and they could hear the cry stuck in the throat of the woman.

"He knew we'd come!" She spoke through hers teeth. Emma looked at Henry and the boy was static. In fact, he never knew how to handle this aggressive side of the his mother. Emma was always there to save him.

"Regina, let's talk out there?" He asked Emma and Regina only further crumpled the pages. Emma could feel the magic radiating from the woman. She saw the candle flames rising dangerously. "Regina ..." - "What ?!" She was livid. "Henry can search for something while we took some fresh air, what about it?" Emma asked and reached out to the woman and signaled the little door with the other. That seemed to bring Regina back. She swallowed hard and the hard mask was back on her face. "Sure," the woman said and left, ignoring the outstretched hand of the blonde. Emma shrugged to Henry and followed the brunette. "Take your time" the boy said and Emma smiled. He was growing up.

As soon as she left, first thing in the line of sight was a scorched tree. Regina was walking from one side to the other, still pure anger, Emma could feel the magic bubbling under the surface. "Hey, calm down. You'll blow a hole in the floor" Emma said and instantly regretted it. Regina looked livid at her and in two steps and she was almost over Emma.

Heels left them with the same height. "And why do you think I care Miss Swan?" Emma kept in place.

"And what you what to do? Yelling at Henry like you did with Pinoccio? Throwing a fireball at me?" The blonde replied and Regina laughed. "It does not seem such a bad idea," she smirked. Emma stepped back, Regina's magic was so focused with hatred for her, ready to strike.

"You know what? I'm out!" Emma turned and started walking, the silence lasted a second before the sound of the fire crackling and the heat did Emma get down. The fireball hit the tree forward and Emma turned scared and angry. "Are you crazy? I'm leaving Regina!" Emma threw her hands in the air and turned again. "Of course you are!" Regina said calling Emma's attention. "It was what was written on those pages damned!" Regina threw the page with the drawing in space between her and Emma. Was a figure with red leather jacket leaving another figure of black overcoat back. It was obvious that it was the two women.

The heart of the blonde tightened, but she took a deep breath. "I'm not leaving because a fucking book told me that I have to. I'm leaving, Regina, because you can not see who cares about you and wants their happy ending this exactly on your side!" Emma finished the sentence in a scream. "And who would be these people?!" Regina was again an arm away from the blonde and threw her arms in the air in defeat. "Henry and me," she said in exasperation.

"My son gives me the love that he can. But you? What is your idea? Being my best friend? Or do a threesomes with Captain MakeUp?" Regina spat the words and took another step on. "No!" Emma cried, and the tree that was scorched, cracked in two, but none of the women paid attention, both were holding their own magic at bay, preventing there were any unintentional attack.

"Only you can not see me and Hook are a facade to cover the entire time I spend with you Regina!" Emma breathed heavily and Regina stepped back, confused. And then the words slowly reached.

"All my free time I'm with you on some damn search for the man of your dreams, or listening to you talk about a bandit who does not even call you once after he abandoned you. I'm here all this time, and you do not can see your happy ending is not you, Henry, Roland and Robin "Emma stopped and took a lock of hair that was falling from the own face. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair again. "You have me and Henry, what else do you need?"

Emma started walking, but turned back "A Queen should not depend on a damn book to build her happiness ..." and then she crossed her arms over her chest and left.

Regina stared at the blonde go, thoughts lost in all directions and really trying to understand the words, accept what Emma was saying. With her own heart very hungry for love, she could miss the judgment and misunderstand that, in fact, Emma Swan was in love with her.

"She's right, you know..." Henry said pushing himself from the wall and scaring Regina. "How long were you there?" Regina said looking away. "Time enough," the boy said walking up the side of Regina. The woman crossed her arms and tried to hold back tears looking up to the grey Sky. "Do you think she's right?" Regina asked almost shy. Henry knew that he and Emma were the only ones who knew that side. "Mom, you love her almost as much as me," he said and lift a finger to prevent the woman to protest "And ... I know this because: First: you already have burned her with some nice fireballs ..." he gave a mischievous smile and put his hands in his pocket and Regina hid the guilty look. She actually had tried to burn Emma a few minutes ago. But thinking better again, it was just a warning shot. And Henry did not know that now. The boy hit the shoulder with his mother own and continued "And second: you look and talk to her almost the same way that you speaks to me. And she's the one in this whole city that can face you, but still chooses calm down and you let she does it. I was the only one capable of it before her "Henry finished and folded his arms before shrug. A habit he always had and Regina always knew it could just be genetic.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Maybe it's true," she said and Henry laughed. Of course she would never admit so easy.

"Go talk to her ..." he said and hit the shoulder with his mother own again. Yes, he was old enough for that. Yay!

"No," Regina pulled her coat around the body. "Mom, she's probably with Captain MakeUp. You'll really miss she for him?" Henry said in a conspiratorial tone. Regina widened her eyes and stared in disbelief at her son. "You heard it all then! And I thought you were friends. And since when you were old enough to say these things?" Regina ended with a silly smile and the boy shrugged again. "I could not let you two kill each other out here. And he's a friend, not a stepfather. And mother ... I have nearly sixteen years ..." He opened his arms and rocked on the balls of his feet and pouted as a ten year old and Regina laughed. "Okay, I will. But not today. She's angry, very angry."

Henry nodded and while Regina went to look at the room again, he pulled from his pocket and smoothed the page that was designed that the two shared an affection that only lovers can get... Henry correctly folded the page and put it in his pocket. They were going to do things right, not because an idiot book said it should be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N:_** _Right, Its was not supposed to be a Two-shot, but to much people follow it so I decide to do another chapter. Actually, another story born from this one, because I was thinking about set the continuation of this ff after the season finally. But It's gotta a little out of line, so I wrote this one. I'm gonna publish this another one after I finish to translate it. Thank you all, hope you like it ^^  
_ ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

Regina tried to talk to Emma in the next few days. But, the blonde was avoiding her. And it seems, avoiding Mary Margaret as well. She sighed when she sank in one of Granny's banks and stood there waiting Ruby bring her coffee. She heard some rumors about Emma being out of control and as Elsa so wittily saved her. It should have been her... She could have saved Emma. She snorted loudly and stood up so Ruby showed coffee to go ready. She took it and went out into the cold air of the city.

Emma crossed the street without noticing her and apparently now was the best time to reach her. She put the coffee on a table and waited for the woman to come to her. Once Emma looked up and saw her, the blonde casually made a turn and left the path to Granny's.

"Emma!" She screamed and almost growled in anger to the infancy of women. "Emma! Stop! "-" No!" The blonde yelled and increased the pace. Regina was not going to run for yield, she was on heels. She puffed herself in front of Emma who startled the blonde. Before Emma could protest, she grabbed both her arms and pulled her against her own body. Regina took a deep breath and Puffed them to the mansion. "Are you crazy?" Emma nearly cried when Regina dropped her arms. Soon the blonde started walking toward the exit door and Regina grabbed her elbow forcing her to turn around. Regina could feel Emma's magic staying in the bay, and she hoped the woman had really learned to control it.

"Let me go" Emma said through her teeth without looking at the woman and Regina only increased the grip. "Only if you talk to me" she proposed and Emma breathed irritated background. But won. "Ok" she said and turned only slightly, without even looking in her eyes.

"Emma, I m sorry" - "For what ?! You'll apologize and say that you can not love me? To say that your heart belongs to the damned bandit? " -"No!" Regina tried to argue, but Emma did not let her!. "Go and look for that bastard, he will continue to ignore you and making you unhappy!" The blonde yelled this time and Regina took a deep breath. She to do, she want to can tell Emma what she felt.

But the blonde not allowed. When Emma finally decided to take a breathe, Regina acted.

Without even thinking or pondering, she threw herself on the Savior and arrested the woman's lips in a clumsy and desperate kiss. Thank goodness Emma finally fell silent. When Regina loosened her grip on the arms of Emma and pulled away to see the reaction of the woman, she saw Emma's eyes still closed.

"Regina..." she said, eyes still closed. "Yes?" - "Are you serious?" She opened her eyes to finally find the brunette's smile. "Yes" she replied and approached to Emma again.

"Would you shut up and kiss me Miss Swan?" She asked and Emma began to blush before leaning down and capture the woman's lips again. This time was a sure kiss, soft and quiet. Both women melted in the pleasure of feeling the touch of each other. Emma slid her tongue over the bottom lip of Regina and the brunette has granted entry with a barely audible groan. Emma pulled her even more against herself and smiled when they had to break the kiss to breathe.

"You made me wait" Regina said and Emma frowned. "Why?" She asked. "Henry has charged me to talk to you since that day in the Sorcerer's house" Regina shrugged and Emma looked at her like she was hurt. "You're doing it for Henry?" She asked and Regina lost in sad woman looking in her arms. Before she could answer, however, Emma gave her a cheeky smile. "I will ask the boy to asks you to 'talk' to me more times" Emma laughed and Regina would have hit with a slap if Emma had not captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

She answer in height and when she decided she could not go on without advancing on the body of Emma, she pulled away and lowered her head.

"Can we go slowly?" She asked and Emma picked up the chin of women. "I'm not gay Emma, it's just you who..." - "Drives you completely out of the way? What makes you mad and it seems that is in love with you? "She asked Emma and Regina nodded a yes. "Well, I'm not gay too, and you do it all with me too. Maybe we should give it a try "Emma shrugged and Regina looked at her. "I'm afraid that a failed relationship between us can destroy things we already have" Regina said. She really did not want to lose Emma and Henry without even knowing that Emma loved her, there was this feeling of peace and safety to have a woman around. "We've spent all our hatred, I think we can live with a little love for now, is not?" The blonde tried and Regina nodded.

"But now, Your Majesty ... Kiss me again, please..." Emma smiled that crooked smirk and Regina smiled back. Nothing in this world would prevent them from trying.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


End file.
